


Random Encounter

by ElderDragon_93



Series: KHR V-Day Mini Event [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Fon Being Awkward, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderDragon_93/pseuds/ElderDragon_93
Summary: “Ara, why are you standing here all by yourself?”, a woman behind him asked. Fon turned to the woman and was nearly blindsided by Sky Flames hiding below the surface, just waiting to be Activated. And not just from the woman. The young child in her arms was also brimming with Sky Flames.There is no possible way I randomly encountered two Latent Skies! The woman smiled at him as he gathered himself enough to be coherent.





	Random Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shorts! I'm posting two days in a row? There must be something weird going on.
> 
> Anyway, bit of warning: There's a bit of one of my headcanons slipped into the fic without much explanation. Do not worry. this was done on purpose and is the result of my writing style being based on the way a person would actually think rather than catering to exposition.

Fon was in Namimori, visiting family… attempting to visit family. He admitted he was more than a little nervous. This was his first time meeting his sister since he helped her escape from the Triads. She had married and had a child since then, and he was so happy for her, but now he was faced with the task of actually meeting said husband and child.

He stood at the entrance to the park they'd agreed to meet in, mask of serenity in place as he waited for his sister's family to arrive. He tried to block out the delighted shouting coming from the children in the park, not wanting to be reminded of dreams long crushed, but his eyes were drawn to them anyway. His soul filled with longing as he watched the children playing with each other, wishing he had children of his own. Any further thoughts down that path were halted by Lichi dropping from his head to his shoulder and hugging his face. He froze for a few moments before chuckling. The little marmoset was always looking out for him, giving comfort when he needed it.

“Ara, why are you standing here all by yourself?”, a woman behind him asked. Fon turned to the woman and was nearly blindsided by Sky Flames hiding below the surface, just waiting to be Activated. And not just from the woman. The young child in her arms was also brimming with Sky Flames.

_ There is no possible way I randomly encountered  _ two _ Latent Skies! _ The woman smiled at him as he gathered himself enough to be coherent.

“I'm waiting for my family.”, he said, just barely managing to not cringe at the sound of his own voice. Honestly, he should just be thankful that he didn’t have a lisp like Reborn.

The boy gasped before tugging on his mother's blouse. “Kaa-chan Kaa-chan, can he play with us?”, He asked happily.   
“If he wants to.”, the woman said to her child before turning to him, “Would you like to sit with us while you wait?”

“Ma’am, I’m not actually a child.” Fon was Sky Struck. That was the only possible explanation for how awkward he was at that moment.

“Hmm. A dwarf?”, the woman asked, not even the least bit shocked, “Or would you prefer Little Person? And the invitation still stands.”

Is it naivety or budding Intuition that has her offering? He really shouldn’t accept, and the part of him that still Rages at Luce’s betrayal and Reborn’s Sky breaking is all but  _ howling _ at him to stay away, to not get attached only to get hurt again. But another part of him, the one that had him here to meet his sister’s family, the one that wanted a family of his own to protect, had him considering it, and the child’s pleading look wasn’t helping matters…

“My name is Fon,” he started, “and I wouldn’t mind joining you. If it’s not inconvenient.”

“Yay!”, the boy shouted in glee as the woman chuckled, “Tsu-kun is Tsu-kun, and Kaa-chan is Kaa-chan!”

“Hmhmhm. I’m Sawada Nana, and this is my son Tsunayoshi.”

“Tsu-kun just said that Kaa-chan.”

Fon laughed. He couldn’t help it. The boy was so adorable. “It’s a pleasure to meet you both.”

Young Tsunayoshi wiggled in Nana’s arms until she let him down, then he took Fon’s hand and lead him to a sandbox, Nana giggling the whole time. Fon supposed it wouldn’t hurt to spend time with this little family while he waited.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not fear, this story will most definitely be expanded upon (because the idea of Tsuna being raised by Fon was too good to pass up), so I will be going into more detail regarding Reborn, as well as actually getting to meet Fon's family.


End file.
